The present invention is directed to a packaging container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a packaging container having an integral locking mechanism.
U-shaped packaging containers, or U-board, are known packaging material for many objects. The board is formed from a layered, or laminated, construction of paper and/or paper board that is subsequently formed into a U-shape (U-shaped cross-section). The board generally is rigid; that is, the walls are rigidly formed into the U-shape (transverse relative to the base) and are rigid longitudinally along the length of the channel. The walls do not fold down onto the base, nor can the board, without more, be folded length-wise onto itself.
U-board is used for a wide variety of commonly packaged items. U-board can be used to package long, fragile items to prevent creasing or other damage that may be caused by dropping, bumping, or general handling of the package. In a common use, U-board is used for such large items as doors and windows. The U-board is folded up and around the corners of the door or window, for example, and then is secured in place by tape, fastening strap, string, plastic wrap, and the like.
While U-board has been used with a great deal of success for packaging, typically, two people are required to properly package an item—one person to hold the U-board folded about the object, and another to secure the U-board around the item with the tape, strap, plastic, or the like. This can be time consuming and cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rigid protective packaging that can be easily wrapped around an item. Desirably, such packaging minimizes the amount of additional materials and cost needed to fasten the unit together. More desirably, the U-board is readily made and usable, and has a high degree of integrity.